Naruto's child hood poems
by Naruto's twin demon
Summary: Ever wonder what the naruto characters would write as poetry? This may not be what they would really write...but its as close as we can get! they are pretty depressing so be warned if you don't like depressing things. tanks for reading and please R&R! NTD
1. Chapter 1

This is a poem for Naruto.

I do not own Naruto…yadda..yadda…

You know the drill.

Remember this is a Young Naruto poem.

My Friend,

Of all friends is mine alone,

No one can take him,

He is mine alone

He comes to heal my wounds,

He is there to fend of the bad ones,

He makes them not attack me,

But they do anyway

I guess if he wasn't my friend,

Then I would be liked,

Not beaten to almost death,

Why do they hate him?

No,

More attackers,

They beat me,

He is nowhere to be found,

"Save Me," I scream,

No one is there,

No one cares,

I lay there now,

Beaten,

Why don't they just kill me?

Or do they want to torture me till I die?

Why wasn't he there when I needed him?

Did he leave me?

"_I am still here,_"

I look around and see no one,

Where is he?

I want to die,

Die and be forgotten,

Never to face this world again,

Standing up I front of me is a man,

Who grabs me,

I scream,

Then remember the smell,

That smell,

It's a friend of mine!

Looking up I see nothing,

Nothing but a bright blue sky


	2. Chapter 2

Poem for Naruto

Naruto is not mine…yadda….yadda….

You know the drill.

Happiness,

I have no memories of this,

None that are worth sharing,

At least,

Not with you

Memories of fun,

Never last long,

Sharing it hurts,

When no one cares,

Especially you

The love of my life,

Turned me down,

For my true enemy,

I'll never let go,

Of how he laughed in my face,

Of my sorrow and pain

Wishing he'd die,

Knowing he wont,

Thanking him for no reason,

Seeing his face,

Confused,

Scared,

Never knowing why,

That I hurt his life,

By knowing him,

The demon in me,

Takes over,

He sees me as my true self,

Turns to a demon himself

Fights,

Scars,

No love to save us,

No one to save us,

We are close to death,

And no one cares

Sadness takes over,

Hearts begin to break,

Mines broken,

His hurts

He collapses,

On the hard,

Cold,

Ground,

That takes him in,

To suffering and pain,

Of which I'll never know

I miss him already,

Then fall to the ground,

Crying like crazy,

With no one around

Listening softly,

To the heartbeat alone,

From what my friend died of,

I'll never know

Holding him softly,

In my shaking arms,

I hear nothing from him,

Nothing at all

Yelling and screaming,

Shaking me hard,

Waking me up,

From my dreams,

Dreams of hate,

Of sorrow,

Of demons and pain,

So happy that he is alive again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah...I know I haven't written for a while…just forgot to write poems… **

**I don't own Naruto don't rub it in **

**But I do own the poems!**

Wishing,

Hoping,

Dreaming,

Loving nothing,

Loving,

Dreaming,

Hoping,

Wishing I could die,

Loving nothing,

Wishing I could die,

Dreaming,

Hoping to survive nothing,

Loving nothing,

Wishing I could die,

Hoping to survive nothing,

Dreaming of horrible things.

-NT

**If you must know about the signature…let me know…I don't feel like telling all of you…sorry…to bad.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**If you liked this…try reading my others.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is another poem for Naruto…**

Escaping  
Running from disaster  
Screams

Why? Do I,  
Have to be,  
The 'chosen one'?

Of pain  
And sorrow,

Of hurt  
And breaking hearts,

Dreams of  
Darkness

Dreams of  
Pain

How to live if  
I can't _die_

My hearts broken  
In tears of pain,  
Even though,  
I escaped the  
Torture  
And death

No, there here,To take me  
Back to  
The world

I want to die!  
Just leave me be!

I'm alive,  
I didn't chose this  
Life  
Or death

It chose me

**Let me know what you thought….i'm still working on it…thanks for reading and all the ideas!**

**-NTD**


	5. Chapter 5

**here are more poems of Naruto's childhood...sorry i took so long...**

Death is here, You cannot run,  
It had already settled in,  
Your system has been,  
Introduced to it,  
And it can never leave it,  
Because,  
Death is here.  
Life wants in,  
When your body,  
Can't handle the strain,  
Of death,  
Pulling you down,  
Into nothing,  
And everything  
There is here,  
Just because,  
Life wants in.  
Death wants life,  
Roam free everywhere,  
To 'cause havoc,  
To live.  
But life wants death,  
Pass away with no one caring,  
Never suffer again,  
To die.  
This can never happen,  
And it didn't,  
Not really,  
But,  
It did happen,  
It always does,  
It shouldn't happen,  
but it does,  
And all because,  
Death is here and Life wants in.

-NARUTO

**hope you like it...Thanks for reading!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**here's another poem...i guess...death is on the subject this time too...guess he's depressed...a lot...**

Death...a miracle...or maybe

A burden,  
More of a burden to live than die,  
But,  
Sadness takes in,  
Takes over the body,  
Letting all other emotion out,  
Filling you up with feeling,  
No,  
More than feeling,  
A worthwhile reason to live,  
To travel,  
To explore,  
See things no one else dares to,  
Then do something about it,  
Before it becomes,  
A world wide problem,  
Before,  
The world dies,  
Dies out to nothing,  
Letting you fill up again with sadness,  
That lets all other emotion out,  
To express how I feel,  
Would be, Nothing,  
I don't feel,  
To feel is to be,  
Weak,  
Poor,  
A worthless nothing,  
To feel is a crime,  
Never to know what it is like,  
To cry,  
To laugh,  
To dream of what it is even like is a crime,  
No one you know cares,  
Because no one can,  
The reasons that no one cares,  
Can fill up more than this page,  
More than the most paper,  
But,  
It is always the same in the end,  
They just don't care for feeling,  
For you,  
At the very least,  
Not for even,  
A pathetic little person,  
Like you,  
'cause you are to worthless,  
to be cared for,  
to be loved,  
or even,  
to live,  
Death seems like a happy thing,  
To embrace,  
But to let it in,  
Will give you only grief,  
Not only for you,  
But for others,  
The one's who really cared,  
But never showed it,  
They will be there,  
So Don't let death in,  
Until you're sure,  
That.  
No,  
One,  
Cares.

-NARUTO + SASUKE + GAARA

**couldn't help but have made them all write it!  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto child hood poem….**

Running,  
Into darkness,  
To the light,  
Then being draw back,  
To the world.

Glistening sunshine,  
Shining on my face,  
It brings me,  
No joy,  
But only sadness,  
And the feeling,  
Of dread,  
Holding on to my heart,  
As if it where a ghost,  
Stuck here never to leave.

A face comes into sight,  
Who is that?  
Who is slowly coming,  
Into view,  
Blocking out the sunshine,  
That is burning my face.

Are they friend or foe?  
Will they kill me?  
Like all the others,  
Who have torn me apart,  
Piece by piece,  
And part by part,  
Oh why do they hate me so?

-Naruto

**Hope that wasn't to bad….I'm trying to be depressing…I'm trying….any more ideas?**

**Thanks a bunch…**

**I heart u all!**

**-NTD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey…I'm back….tanks for reading you guys…wish I could hug you all!  
Here is a poem written by NinjaKana!  
Enjoy!(note: this is about Sasuke not Naruto)**

Happy childhood  
for a while  
An older brother  
he made me smile

One day  
Planned or by chance  
My older brother cast a glance  
I ran through the house  
All that I see  
Blood-stained shadows of who  
my brother used to be  
Filled with the blood from my family

Am I to suffer alone?  
He calls me foolish and a stupid child  
his eyes burn with blood-lust and make him seem wild.  
This, can he be, The brother who used to joke and laugh with me?  
He glares at me, and I am lost  
Darkness gathers, I hear shrieks and blood splatter  
Those cant compare to my despair.

Am I to suffer alone?  
I think years later  
I am sitting alone, will I fail  
my struggle to return the favor to a killer  
or will I fall into desperation and die?

A blond head bobs into view, A cherry pink girl too.  
Are they friends? Should I fear  
They call, and draw near.  
The girl holds me close  
The boy looks scared.  
Why?

Are these tears?  
I am numb, I fade into a fitful sleep splattered with broken memories of him,  
I will get revenge.

**Well thanks again for reading!  
And for the reviews!  
-NTD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back again.  
I couldn't figure out who to write for or what about…  
So this ones for Sakura! (I hate you Sakura)**

Love.

It runs away from me,  
Along with my hope for it,  
And my love,  
Is for you,  
And you alone.

Why can't you see,That I'm in love with you,  
And you turn away,  
Thinking how stupid,  
And I'm thinking,  
How stupid I am,  
For trying.  
But I continue,  
And you turn away,  
And I ignore,  
The one's who love me,  
And how much I really love them,  
And how they can,  
Suddenly be taken away from me,  
Forever.

My love is now gone.

**How was that?  
To depressing? I hope not……at first she is talking about Sasuke then about Lee and Naruto…near the end anyway….hope You like!!!  
Please review!!!  
I'm lonely today….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey...i couldn't think of anything recently..this one is because i couldn't think and i got mad at my mom...and i have been sent a lot of SasuNaru things...so yeah...that may be why i wrote this...so don't make anything of it...**

I love you can't you see that!  
I want you forever.  
Near my body,  
Close by me,  
Because I long for your touch on my skin,  
Your warmth,  
Your embrace.

I can't stand you not here!  
I want you to be with me,  
Forever together.

I know we can't be,  
But I can wish,  
Can't I?

Don't break my heart,  
You can't,  
Because I know it's already broken.

Love me Dammit!  
I love you so!  
So love me back!  
I want you can't you see?  
I need your feeling me,  
To show that longing,  
I've been waiting for.

Love me,  
And I promise,  
I will never let you down.

When you need me,  
I'll be there.

-Naruto

**that wasn't bad was it?...i hope not...please R&R. thanks.-NTD  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Well, i'm back, after like forever! I've been so busy with school that i had forgotten about for almost 4 months strait! I feel i shouldn't be here writing for all of you! but i am and i'm back so yay! anywho I figured that I should do something for Kyuubi-san…so I searched through my old poems and found these….**_

The always forgiving, quiet darkness,

The whirring of the fan,

Never stopping,

Ever going, day and night---

In the darkness, shadows wait,

Always feeling safe,

The shadow—like a protective mother---in my place,

No walls to block my imagination,

Forever there,

My mind is like a cushion,

Never lumpy,

Always quiet,

Never loud.

No one can penetrate it,

No one can see it,

Thoughts constantly streaming about.

Dreams are everywhere---in the darkness of my mind,

Blanking out the world around me.

I am always alone;

No one can see my soul.

_**And**_

Here I am

Walking alone again.

I am the spirit,

I am the freedom

I am the loner

In your soul

Here I am.

Looking at you again.

I am your conscience,

I am your morals,

I am your deeds

I am the listener

In your soul

Here I am

Helping you once again

I am the winner,

I am the loser

I am the starter,

I am the finisher

In your soul.

_**So how were they? let me know who i should do next! and um...if you want to submit something for a character, let me know!**_

_**~NTD  
**_


End file.
